Physical spaces may be used for retail, manufacturing, assembly, distribution, and office spaces, among others. Over time, the manner in which these physical spaces are designed and operated is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, and more intuitive. As technology becomes increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life, the use of technology to enhance these physical spaces becomes apparent. Therefore, a demand for such systems has helped open up a field of innovation in sensing techniques, data processing, as well as software and user interface design.